1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to binder compositions. More particularly, embodiments relate to binder compositions for making fiberglass products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiberglass insulation provides heat and sound insulation for roof and wall structures in residential and commercial buildings. Fiberglass insulation is often used in an uncompressed mat or blanket form or in a loosefill form. Fiberglass insulation has also been used in a compressed form as insulation for pipes and other conduits, as well as a variety of other molded forms.
The fiberglass insulation products are typically bound or held together with a binder that is applied during production of the fiberglass insulation products. Typical binder compositions include resins, such as phenol-formaldehyde (PF), and resins extended with urea, such as phenol-formaldehyde-urea (PFU) resins. These resins are relatively inexpensive and provide a cured fiberglass insulation product with excellent physical properties. Fiberglass insulation suppliers, such as Guardian and Owens-Corning, make fiberglass insulation products using PF or PFU resins. One particular product is marketed by Guardian as Supercube II®. Another product is marketed by Owens-Corning under the name Advanced ThermaCube Plus®.
Another binder system developed for making fiberglass insulation relies upon the catalyzed crosslinking of a relatively low molecular weight (i.e., less than 10,000) polycarboxy polymer, particularly a polyacrylic acid polymer. The polycarboxy polymer is cross-linked using a polyol with triethanolamine being a preferred polyol. This binder system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,350.
More recently, Knauf Insulation has introduced a new line of insulation products made with ECOSE®, which is understood to be based on a mixture of a carbohydrate and an amine reactant capable of participating in a Maillard reaction. This binder is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0027283; 2007/0123679; 2007/0123680; and 2007/0142596.
Despite these advances, there is still a need for improved binder compositions and methods for making and using the same.